


We Are As Infinite as the Universe We Hold Inside

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Gabriel Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Discussions of Porn, Discussions of Tentacles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Snowed In, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Snow was gorgeous.  Sam loved the snow.  Under any other circumstances, he would be thrilled to wake up to the white blanket covering the ground outside.The problem here was that it meant he wasn’t able to get to work, and he could not afford to have the restaurant closed today.  The restaurant was Irish-themed.  It was St. Patrick’s Day.  They could not be closed on their biggest day of the year, but they couldn’t open if none of the owners could get in to work.





	We Are As Infinite as the Universe We Hold Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gabriel Bingo  
Square: Lollipops
> 
> Written for Dean and Sam Bingo  
Square: Snowed In
> 
> Written for Sam Winchester Bingo  
Square: Restaurateur!Sam
> 
> Written for Castiel Bingo  
Square: St. Patrick’s Day

Sam didn’t bother to check whose arms were sliding around him. It didn’t matter. “This sucks. This is absolute bullshit, and you are not going to convince me otherwise. Baby’s good, but she can’t handle ten inches of snow.”

“I know, Sam,” Castiel said. “And it gets worse: there’s ice underneath. There is no way we’re leaving the house today. Staring at the snow isn’t going to make it go away, no matter how intensely you glare at it. Come on. Gabriel’s getting a fire started, and Dean’s digging out marshmallows.”

Sam continued glaring at the snow for a bit. It wouldn’t do any good, but it made him feel better. When he went to bed the night before, the forecast had been scary, but not this scary. Four inches, without ice, Dean and Baby could handle. They’d have been able to get to work, open the restaurant, and celebrate properly.

The one small consolation was that it was unlikely any of their customers, regular or otherwise, would be able to make it in either. It wouldn’t be the same, but people would probably be willing to come celebrate on Sunday instead. “Fine. Storm didn’t knock out the wi-fi, did it?”

“Not if the porn Dean was watching this morning is anything to go by,” Castiel muttered. “And no, I know it wasn’t part of his permanent collection, he was using your computer.”

“Oh god, I am going to kill him.” Sam shot one last glare out the window and then turned away. “Okay. I’m going to go undo whatever damage Dean did to my computer, post an announcement that due to weather we won’t be open today but will hold a belated St. Patrick’s Day celebration on Sunday, and then I’ll be in for marshmallows. Make Dean and Gabe save me at least one, please?”

Sam’s computer could have been a lot worse. Really, Sam was not going to complain a bit about Dean having left the porn running – a playlist of tentacles doing naughty things to people. Not when there were no viruses, no sketchy fluids on the computer, nothing Sam had to clean up aside from closing the tab with the videos.

That had him in a better mood once he had finished posting the announcement to social media and the official website. It didn’t last long, as Dean handed him a marshmallow… and a stuffed octopus. “Really, dude? Are you trying to get me to… I don’t even know what you’re trying to do. What the hell?”

“It’s cute. Like that face you’re making.” Dean grinned around a mouth stuffed with marshmallows. “C’mon, get down here, the fire’s nice and toasty and if we’re not working, no reason to stay sober. I got Smithwick’s and Guinness and Jamison’s, let’s celebrate our own way for once, huh?”

“You’re ridiculous.” Sam threw the octopus at Dean’s head, but flopped down beside him and reached for a Smithwick’s. “What are we doing aside from drinking?”

Gabriel popped a lollipop out of his mouth and used it to gesture at the marshmallow in Sam’s hand. “We’re eating sugar and sitting by the fire and then enjoying the sugar high while we work off the calories, what else? Probably put on some NetFlix or something. Why? You got something you wanna do, with work not an option?”

“Nah, that sounds good. Sounds cozy.” Sam scooted a little closer to Dean, pressing their legs together. “Cas?”

“At some point, I’m going to insist that we prepare and eat a proper meal, but that can wait.” Castiel tossed Sam a pair of lollipops. “I’d like to watch the Kings-Knights game when that comes on. Possibly call Hannah at some point.”

For a couple hours, Sam was fine. He could just let go and enjoy being with his boys in a haze of warmth, sugar, alcohol, and fooling around. As it got closer to opening time, though, Sam started to get twitchy. When Dean got up to get supper cooking, Sam couldn’t take it anymore and went back to his computer.

Checking social media was a huge relief. There was a lot of “Oh thank God, see you Sunday”, a few “Sorry to hear that, but I get it”, and only a couple entitled whiners about how their St. Patrick’s Day plans were ruined now and they were never coming back to Winchester’s Pub. Sam recognized one of the names. Fergus Crowley complained all the time, and always said he was never coming back. He always came back.

“Cas sent me to make sure you’re not dwelling on the restaurant being closed.” Gabriel closed the laptop and stared at Sam. “You’re not dwelling, are you? You’re enjoying your unexpected day off?”

“I was dwelling, but I’m good now,” Sam admitted. “We’re good. People understand.”

“Course they do.” Gabriel smacked Sam’s hand. “You know better. Even if they didn’t understand, there’s nothing you can do about it that you haven’t already done.”

“Yeah, I know, I just…” Sam ran a hand through his hair. “I know I need to lighten up. The restaurant’s a way to stay busy, not something we depend on for our livelihood. If we end up having a bad year…”

“Exactly. So. Let’s talk about a real problem, hmm?” Gabriel moved the laptop and sat on the table, feet braced on Sam’s thighs. “Dean’s tentacle thing’s getting serious. Got any ideas how we can do something about it that isn’t illegal or just plain weird?”

“I cannot believe I’m about to do this, but I am.” Sam reached for the computer to search for tentacle sex toys, or encounters, or anything he could think of that would be good for Dean. “Think he’d like having an ovipositor used on him?”

Gabriel craned his head to look. “Probably be more interested in using it on one of us, but that does sound like it could be fun. I’d let him.”

“Let me know how that goes.” Sam bought one and shut down the laptop before he could think too hard about it. “Any idea what Dean’s doing to the burgers to Irish them up?”

“Nothing, unless you count using Irish cheese. It’s the potatoes. He dyed them green.”

“Oh, Dean.” Sam couldn’t help the fond grin, though. Way better than substituting cabbage for lettuce or something like that.


End file.
